LA CAMPANA
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: El norte peninsular siempre fue prolífico en criaturas mágicas. Dicen los descendientes de los pueblos antiguos que se escondieron cuando vino el cristianismo, advertidos de que había terminado su tiempo por el tañir de las campanas.


**LA CAMPANA**

 **Un fic de la expansión pottérica a la magia Hispana**

 _Disclaimer: El único descargo que aquí cabe es la inspiración pottérica y quizás algún hechizo._

 _Copyright: la idea de cómo puede ser la magia en la Península Ibérica es mía, basada en la tradición y el folclore patrios, y ha sido desarrollada por otros fiquers mejores que yo, como Fiera Fierce o Cris Snape._

 **Capítulo I: El Constructor**

 **Siglo IV DC. Valle del Roncal.**

Con un ruido sordo la enorme piedra rectangular se colocó sobre sus antecesoras. Sin embargo no seguía el orden de la fila inferior sino que daba lugar a una discontinuidad en el muro macizo de mampostería. Probablemente no tardaría en dar forma a una ventana. O eso fue lo que pensó Ilargi.

Estaba oculta tras unos quejigos y ahí llevaba casi toda la mañana, observando al constructor. Como el día anterior. Y el anterior. Y el anterior…En realidad, no había dejado de ir desde que lo descubrió en el borde de aquel claro, no muy lejos del río. Y eso, a pesar de las advertencias de los ancianos del poblado, especialmente de su abuela, sobre las ideas de los seguidores del Kixmi, los cristianos.

Decían los más viejos que tiempo atrás habían escuchado a algunos predicadores que el mensaje, en principio, les había parecido curioso. Pero las suspicacias comenzaron pronto, cuando aquellos hombres, vestidos y con la cabeza rasurada a la altura de la coronilla al igual que el constructor, explicaron que el suyo era un Dios varón. Si aquello era difícil de asimilar, más lo fue averiguar que las mujeres eran, para aquella nueva fe, seres inferiores y pecaminosos.

En la religión de los vascones, Ama Mari tenía un papel mucho más relevante que su consorte, Sugaar. Ella era madre Tierra, amante, fértil y generosa, aunque también impartidora de una justicia sin paliativos ni magnanimidades, que necesitaba de Sugaar, la deidad masculina con la que yacía tempestuosamente dando lugar a las peores tormentas, para ser fecunda. El era padre de sus hijos Mikelatz y Arratabi (el mal y el bien). En el poblado de magos en el que vivía Ilargi, arriba en Belagua y oculto por encantamientos, las mujeres eran escuchadas en los Consejos al igual que los varones, y eran respetadas porque, hijas de Mari, tenían la llave de la fertilidad. Porque sin hijos, no había tribu.

Ilargi sabía que debería haber avisado a los ancianos cuando descubrió al constructor, pero en su lugar, había preferido acudir a vigilarlo, día tras día, oculta entre los arbustos y bajo hechizos de disimulo, aun a riesgo de ser descubierta. Ilargi tenía trece años, y aunque ya había sangrado, lo que oficialmente la convertía en bruja adulta en el poblado, todavía dudaba de muchas cosas. Una de ellas era el cristiano. Porque era como ella, y eso le producía una enorme curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía un sorgin haberse convertido a aquella nueva fe?

El Constructor, que era casi tan joven como ella, estaba demasiado ensimismado en su trabajo. En ese preciso instante levitaba con cuidado y un poco vacilante otro enorme bloque de piedra. Ilargi no sabía de dónde traía los bloques, pero todas las mañanas había muchos apilados en el mismo lugar. A lo mejor sabía hacerlos Aparecer. Ilargi reflexionó que, de poseer tal notable poder, compensaría mucho su torpeza con la levitación. Claro que igual de donde venía el constructor no enseñaban bien a levitar.

El constructor era flaco como un junco y pálido de pelo y piel. No había podido dilucidar el color de sus ojos, pero parecían claros. Debía ser del otro lado de la cordillera que llevaba el mismo nombre que ella, los Montes de la Luna.

El constructor dejó escapar un leve quejido tras depositar la piedra en el muro que levantaba. Había quedado torcida, así que no tendría más remedio que volver a levitarla. Ilargi se preguntaba en qué lengua invocaría el hechizo, porque siempre lo hacía en silencio, cuando el constructor alzó la cabeza y miró directamente a los quejidos en los que ella se ocultaba. Por un instante, mientras agachaba la cabeza olvidando que no podía verla con el hechizo, pudo observar que tenía los ojos de un azul pálido y la nariz llena de pecas. Aguantó la respiración aguzando el oído para deducir si se aproximaba hasta su escondite, pero no escuchó pasos. Tal vez se arriesgaba demasiado, acudiendo mañana tras mañana a observarlo. Quizás debería, de una buena vez, poner en conocimiento del consejo del poblado su presencia, y que los más sabios decidieran qué hacer. Porque si seguía espiando, un día iba a acabar por descubrirla.


End file.
